


METEORIC

by GlassesBlu



Series: Dream Bubble Chronicles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubbles, Fanmix, Homestuck AU, Image Heavy, Multi, Multimedia, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: An Alternate Meteor Crew, Sollux includedA brief glimpse into these fools shenanigansIncludes 2 written chapters, 6 pages of sketch vignettes, and 1 fanmix with 10 songs, 10 track art, and 1 album artFeatures a relationship of 4 fools





	1. Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveExcitement (arachnids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/gifts).



> Made with a lot of love and passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who knows maybe something will happen or won't happen for us,” said Dave as he left.

The Meteor Crew found one day that they could take things from the dream bubbles when Dave had absentmindedly started fiddling with a rubix cube from a memory version of his room. Once the ship had entered the bubble, he had flown off to find temporary reprieve from the oppressive depression that had blanketed the Meteor, and simply forgot to drop the cube upon returning.

The cube was still there, in his hand, as he had remembered it. Or as some version of him had remembered, at least. And it seemed to be an unsolvable mess. The cube didn't have enough colors to complete the 6 sides (it even had extra colors). Upon seriously trying to solve at least part of it he found that the colors were not even arranged in a workable order. He chalked it up to perhaps Bro had simply fucked with it, to fuck with him. He never really did try to solve it in his youth - it was mostly an easy way to keep busy without thinking. 

He showed it to Rose, someone who wasn't distracted by the nostalgia of such an item, and she honed in on the fact that Dave had taken it from a mere memory. Albeit, they were weird memory bubbles that drift freely out in the darkness of space. Kanaya suggested that something could be gained from this discovery, and a meeting was called into order. There was talk about just freshening up their stock of items. Like  _ sure  _ you can alchemize something, but if you wanted to make something new, figuring out the proper recipe took a fucking long ass time. Fucking crafting.

There was also apprehension, mostly from Karkat, because really, who even understood the nature of dream bubbles.

“Aren't we fucked enough as it is? I don't want to push on the stupid fucking arbitrary rules that govern Paradox Space.” said Karkat, who was pacing and cracking his knuckles.

Sollux, who had until that point just been sulking, arms folded and teeth working at his lower lip, spoke up.

“Really, Kk, how much worse can it get,” he put the tips of his fingers together, hands facing downward, and thumbs apart. His lips pulled back and his teeth were bared in seeming irritation, “Aren't we already reduced to irrelevancy? What's more cosmic punishment from a terrible game?”

Karkat looked ready to snap back, but he felt Dave firmly take his wrist, and was interrupted. 

“Yo like, I already took something, so it's not like we won't already get pissed on by whatever shit machinations that run the universe.”

“And perhaps it would do everyone some good leave the Meteor, yes?”

Kanaya sat with poise on the couch with Rose, hand gently entwined with the Seer’s. She spoke calmly, but the corners of her mouth twitched on occasion, and she looked weary.

Terezi made a dramatic entrance by falling from an above vent. She reeked of faygo and was covered in sweat. She stood up, and dusted herself.

“So, I can't help but interrupt. Like, we can leave the meteor - that isn’t the issue. Leaving the meteor is irrelevant to taking things from dream bubbles, which is what Karkat is making a fuss about.”

Kanaya pursed her lips.

“I was simply offering extra reason to be out and about. As Dave has said, perhaps it doesn't matter given that he has taken something already.”

“Now I could argue that we don't know if such theoretical universe punishments shall increase if we take even more things - but rather let me say that in a sense, it seems that every decision somehow matters in the course of paradox space.  Everything matters, everything is in the course of being done, and we can't say for sure what triggers what. Rendering what we do to be a bit of a mysterious myriad of consequences that we don't even know if it's specifically our fault. If we're putting it to a vote, I'm voting to not take because it's not a vital need, mostly a luxury.”

Sollux raised an eyebrow at Terezi.

“I'm raising my brow at you, because it's not as if you aren't one to steal things and come up with a justification.”

Terezi just smiled her devilish smile, and said nothing more.

“So, a vote?” Rose offered, with a flourishing hand wave.

“Please,” said Kanaya.

Sollux abstained, Karkat and Terezi voted for no, and Dave and Kanaya voted for yes. They look to Rose, who looked back at them questioningly.

“I'm not sure if my response  _ would _ surprise anyone. I am simply  _ tired _ of eating these alchemized instant ramen.”

At this Karkat couldn't hold himself back. 

“Is that, is that the best fucking reason you can come up with? Instant ramen-”

“Isn't that why we are deciding on this. To live it out here in a way that isn't utterly suffocating- ”

“But- “

“Karkat, there's nothing after this. There's nothing to plan for, this isn't the alpha timeline, and we are no longer the stars of the show - not unless you opt to maybe join those in the dream bubbles and appear as a short lived side character, but here's me thinking maybe I can enjoy a bit of meaninglessness. Horrorterror forbid I purposefully let myself rot out here in space on a diet of softdrinks and chips.”

Karkat snarled at her.

“That's what I mean! It's like all your sorry sweaty asses have given in to something stupid and fake like ‘fate’ and ‘inevitable doom’. It’s definitely going to happen if we don’t even so much as  _ try.  _ Take something into our own hands, right? Aren't we real? Aren't we deserving of a better chance. Don't you think it's shitty? To have come so far, doing all the ridiculous shit we did, only for all of that to be rendered pointless by a, a lapse of judgement- “

“Nice, Kk.”

“No, Sollux! It's not even our fault. It's not  _ your _ fault. It's like something just  _ didn't happen  _ for us. Like what Terezi said, probably shit we had no control of just happened, or didn't happen, whatever.”

“And we don't have much control over this either. I'm done with this.”

Rose walked out, and Kanaya, after giving Karkat a gentle look, followed. Terezi shrugged at Karkat, and entered the nearest vent to continue her clown hunt.

Dave gave Karkat’s shoulder a soft punch, and turned to leave.

“Who knows maybe something will happen or won't happen for us,” said Dave as he left.

Sollux shrugged at Karkat as well, and settled beside the defeated troll who held his head in his hands.


	2. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These fools break the law

I.

II.

III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking and entering and stealing from dream bubbles


	3. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's ‘original version’ mean anymore, Sollux. It doesn't mean shit. What's ‘first’ in paradox space.”

Kanaya and Rose were off in the shadows somewhere flirting and making out. Gamzee was still a ghost haunting the vents, and Karkat couldn’t help but be kept up thinking about it.

The others could sometimes coax Terezi in a non clown hunting activity like fucking around in dream bubbles, but it was hit or miss. Right now she, Karkat, Sollux, and Dave were all together, having a gander at their dream bubble loot, and trying Dave’s attempts at non alchemized brewing.

It had been a few months already since the Meteor Crew’s initial forays into dream bubble scavenging. They had amassed a variety of movies, and books - distorted by their memories. Some were a bit useless and garbled - vague and unintelligible approximations of childhood media. It had become a bit of a game filling in the blanks of such works, or trying to piece together what the remembered story was trying to tell.

There were also those books and movies that were more or less complete. Old worn unforgettable things that hit with a wave of weird and uncomfortable nostalgia.

“I'm just sitting here and thinking, this is the only way we'll ever see this stuff again. Their original versions are lost to the void. Technically,  probably somewhere out there - but will we ever see them again? Nope.”

Sollux was on the beat up gray couch, holding some old trashy pulp romance books salvaged from a past Karkat’s dream house. He flipped through the pages, that a Karkat had remembered to be a bit worn and yellowed.

“What's ‘original version’ mean anymore, Sollux. It doesn't mean shit. What's ‘first’ in paradox space. ”

Terezi was on the couch too, feet resting on Sollux’s lap. She chugged her last bit of faygo before tossing the bottle up, and it hit Karkat on the head. The troll, who had been on the floor reading human comics with Dave, yelped in surprise.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Sorry, can't see!” she said as she did the peace sign at Sollux.

Karkat gave her a rude gesture. “I hope you can feel it but -”

“Oh you don't need to tell me,” and she took her glasses off and winked at the void.

Sollux clicked his tongue and went down and lay on Terezi to crush her.

“Oof.”

“Anyway by ‘original’ I meant just, stuff we grew up with. You know, not this distorted bullshit.”

“Isn't there room in your heart for for new truths,” piped Dave, who couldn't be bothered to fake concentrate on his old comics anymore. “I mean sure, having the pristine and unweirded set of Animorphs would be nice, but it was already kind of a wild read so to hell with that I guess? What I'm saying is like, how nostalgia is, will the actual truth be ever good as your rose tinted childhood specs?”

“Everyone knows that Sollux’s bloodpusher is empty and sad!” interjected Terezi.

“No, and Dave, no matter how much I enjoy your confusing rambles that make no fucking sense because all of us here are missing whatever vital context you are referencing, I have to say- Ah fuck!”

Terezi had bit him, headbutt him, and had managed to wriggle out from under Sollux. She hopped of the couch and joined the floor boys instead. Sollux huffed, and stretched out to occupy the whole couch.

“Ok, as I was saying, there still is a difference between being accepting of the nostalgia and being curious about the hell any of this actually was.”

“Fair, but also I think that's unimportant and something we can't dwell on. Because you know what? Like you said, that shit is lost to us out there. Gone. These colorful messy things we have in our hands right now that are _exactly_ how we recall? They're what's beyond the grave. They’re the manifestations of stories we tell each other about someone who's dead and long gone who can't dispute shit over tales told about them.”

“I can't accept that-” snapped Karkat.

“Oh?” said Dave as he locked Karkat in a scissorhold.

“Nghn, I just don't see how, because the old got replaced by the new, it automatically means that it's just, valueless. I mean, sure! Sure! Old things are rendered obsolete by newer productions all the time, but have they not served their purpose? Are they not good foundations to a great hive?”

“Ah but Karkat,” said Terezi as she leaned against Karkat, flicking at his hair with her bony fingers, “who remembers that but historians and foolish people who can't move on, and are we historians?”

“You gave the option, and I guess I _am_ foolish. But hey, what else is fucking new.”

“Pshhhh, don't hog all that foolishness to yourself. Consider that Dave and Sollux are quite foolish individuals-”

“I can't help but disagree-”

Sollux rolled off the couch, stopped himself in midair with his psionics, did a barrel roll, bonked Terezi on the head, and dropped on all of them.

“I'm actually super great and not foolish at all-”

Karkat exploded everyone off of him in what _might_ be his first manifestation of his limeblood powers. Maybe.

“Would all of you stop getting in on my personal space and be serious for at least 69 _fucking_ seconds?!”

“You want get serious? You _want_ to get _fucking_ serious,” Terezi retorted, not even facing Karkat.

“We are all going to die, your Pale ex is going to kill us all,” she paused, and summoned the bloody scarf from her inventory, “and it's my fault.”

“I, I-” Karkat started, but he was unable to continue.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the INFERIOR TEREZI!” then she spun around, and threw it at Karkat, hitting him on the face. Karkat was so surprised he falls on Dave.

Everyone was quiet for 7 seconds.

And then Karkat and Sollux yell at the same time.

“Wow! Wow, thanks for reminding me that I'm the fucking aberration of this timeline!”

“Shut the fuck up, clearly _I'm_ the fuck up here.”

“Uh,” said Dave with a finger raised, that he slowly brought down with a frown.

Terezi summoned her cane and drubbed all these fucking fools.

“Stop hogging all the foolishness!”

“ _You’re_ hogging all the foolishness!” said Karkat as he punched Terezi.

“Bleh,” spat Sollux as he psionic buried them in the bubble loot.

“Wait!” said Dave with his arms outstretched.

Everyone else yelled, “WHAT!”

“Can y’hear what y'all are fightin’ about? Y’all’re fightin’ over who’s the saddest pity sack in this here dang dead driftin’ rock!”

There was no speaking for an indescribable amount of time.

“What else are we supposed to do?” sassed Sollux.

“I dunno?! Not do it?!”

Terezi eye zoomed on Dave, quipping, “Are ya suggestin’ we _don't_ give up?”

“Oh shuddup, Terezi.” pouted Dave. “Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That’s the only way to become what you were meant to be. (Organa- Solo, 2017)”

Dave said all of this aloud

“I think Dave is right,” said Karkat, “EXCEPT WHERE HE’S COMPLETELY WRONG!”

“Here’s the skinny, shitheads - the past _isn't_ devoid of fucking meaning. There _are_ reasons why things are the way they are. We have to _learn_ from the past, and fact of the matter is - I'm _clearly_ to blame, because a good leader should take all the responsibility for the failures of his team. All of you are stupid, _I'm_ the _most_ stupid, and we have to be _less stupid_ if we _want_ to _survive._

 _“AND THAT COMES FROM LEARNING FROM THE PAST AND_ _NOT_ _KILLING IT,_ **_DAVE._ ** _”_

“And that's the moral of the story,” said Dave as he finger gunned into the void and everyone posed dramatically.

_[Scene end, the camera pans up, screen fades to black, credits roll]_

 


	4. Credits + Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the credits roll, you hear the distant sound of music

Listen on [Youtube ](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7idMMb8OvBpymWSXduuFusetIBhpSTcI) | [ Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/user/glassesblu/playlist/4Cm4qxJVyewfGiPAwwgaeb)

**Author's Note:**

> Had a blast doing this, thanks for reading


End file.
